


misc garob snippets

by orphan_account



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, Pendulum/Knife Party
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm too lazy to write a coherent plot<br/>all chapters are different stories and are not connected</p>
            </blockquote>





	misc garob snippets

**Author's Note:**

> robin=rob (yes i know roberta is more accurate but robin sounds so much better)  
> gari=gareth

She had never had someone go down on her before. No guy she had dated had ever done it. Gari has been pretty blunt about asking. With some hesitation, she accepted her offer. She’s not sure if it was the beer or the raw curiosity that made her say yes. Warm, slick, and varied, it was best thing she's ever felt. She didn't know what to do with her hands. In porn she'd seen people grab the hair of the giving party. But what if Gari hated that? She didn't want her to stop what she was doing. So she awkwardly hovered her hands above Gari's orange head as a compromise. She tried her best to focus on the heavy, slow, burn spreading into her pelvis and creeping up to her cheeks, but she couldn't stop wondering if she should be reciprocating. Or if she'd be expected to afterwards. A voice in the back of her head nagged her that it was in fact, her best friend whose head was currently between her legs, and she should have stopped this before it got weird.


End file.
